1. Field of Invention
This invention provides for improvements in the operation of my Cam Engine, such as an improved reciprocating mechanism to increase the durability of the engine, also a seal for the rotary disc valve to make a better seal without adding any friction on the disc valve and also an improved cam to be shorter in length and therefore reducing the total length of the engine.
2. Description of Prior Art
In my previous design U. S. Pat. 3,805,749, Karlan, 1974, the guide rods, FIG. 1A, which take all the side thrust, were mounted on the connecting plate and they reciprocated while the bushings, FIG. 1B (bearings) mounted in the block were stationary. As shown in FIG. 1A the two guide rods were mounted on one side of the connecting plate. The pressure on the bushings, which were mounted in the block was not evenly distributed, with most of the pressure taken by the main bushings (bearings). FIG. 1B, nearest to the connecting plate. That arrangement caused excessive wear on the bushings nearest to the connecting plate and less wear on the secondary bushings on the side away from the connecting plate. Also, the long reciprocating guide rods made for a heavier reciprocating weight.
The object of this invention is to improve the more even distribution of the side pressure to all the bushings. Also, the new mounting of four guide rod bushings, FIG. 2, on the connecting plate allows for the use of more bearing area. The prior art only allowed for two guide rod, guide rod bushing arrangements on each connecting plate. Also, my new design of mounting the bushings onto the connecting plate allows for better compensation due to misalignment of the mating parts, because of tolerances, and differences in heat expansion between the block and the connecting plate.
A second improvement involves better sealing of the disc valve. In the prior designs as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,783,751 (1957), and 3,456,630 (1969) and 3,805,749 (1974) and 4,610,223 (1986) all by Karlan (myself) the sealing of the compression and power strokes was partial, and it was accomplished by making a small clearance between the disc valve and the cylinder head. However, if the clearance was to small the disc valve could bind or cease because of heat expansion or if the clearance was to big, some compression was lost on the compression and power strokes. The improvement here FIG. 7, allows for adequate clearance between the disc valve and the head to prevent heat expansion binding and also maintain good compression for the compression and power strokes.
A third improvement involves the design of the cam. In the old design as shown U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,223 the cam has sloped lobes on both sides, the power side and the return side. The lobes are sloped to give true rolling motion to the cam followers without inducing friction. However, in my improved design the return follower side of the cam is not sloped and it is made square to the shaft. The power side of the cam is still sloped because this side of the cam does most of the work. The follower side is only used in start-up of the engine and in some conditions of idling, therefore the follower side is not subject to the same work forces as the power side. In making the follower slope square or at right angle to the shaft and not sloped, the cam can be made shorter in length, therefore reducing the total length of the engine. Also, the follower cam bearing can be smaller reducing the weight of the reciprocating parts.
Further Objects and Advantages of my invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description. The inventive improvements will make this cam engine a practical engine able to compete with other designs in use.